Surprise
by BananaphoneBob
Summary: Just because it isn't either's Birthday, doesn't mean they can't surprise each other. SasuSaku attempt at fluff R&R!


**Hello lovely readers! I'm taking a mini break from writing the next chapter of 'The Wrong One' (If you have no clue what that is, read it, review it, and find out =D) **

**And so, as a result, here is my lame attempt at SasuSaku fluff. **

**Just so you know this is completely a spur of the moment kind of thing, so it may not make sense, and it may not even be fluff but instead cheese. Which I will accept =)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! Once you've finished reading, of course =)**

**Disclaimer: If I had a penny for every time I had to write one of these, I would be rich enough to take over Naruto. But, for the time being, nothing is mine =)**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S: It's my birthday tomorrow (finally!) So I would really REALLY appreciate the reviews for this! Because my other one-shots didn't really do all that well …**

**Surprise.**

"Can I give it to you now?"

Earning a glare that she supposed meant 'no', she quietened down immediately. Her head hung as her eyes dropped to the small, black (posh) box she held in her delicate hands.

The boy she had loved since she was merely a child, who now acknowledged her and her love (or so she sincerely hoped) and was dating her, was still refusing the present she'd got for him.

She knew it was a week after his birthday, of course, (being a stalker/fangirl of him for a good few years meant you got to know a few things, his birthday being one of them) and it was only thanks to his persistency and persuasive words that she wasn't able to give it to him then, being lead to believe that 'he'll tell her when the right time came.'

She had no idea what that meant, but this was _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, so she was willing to wait.

Of course, he had also prepared himself with her constant asking, the question 'Can I give it to you now?' becoming just as irritating, if not more so, than 'Are we there yet?'

But he had to contain his smirk, as he reminded himself that this was worth it.

All had become silent in the room, the only sound being the occasional (accidental) tap on the little box that was caused by her fingernails (which Ino had insisted she had manicured, but thankfully her beloved saved the day once again, telling Ino that her hands could not possibly be any nicer than they were now)

Not that she needed saving from anything. She was a very capable 21-year-old kunoichi, and she most certainly didn't need help to be saved from _Ino_.

But just because she didn't _need_ it didn't mean she wouldn't _like_ it.

So, instead, she plays the stammering victim when Ino asks a question such as 'Will you come shopping with me?' or 'Can you come with me to the beauty salon?' (As if she needed it anyway) and awaited her knight in Uchiha clothing to stand forth and save her from the endless hours of shopping and eighteen layers of make up being plastered on her face with a simple, "We have plans."

Of course, the 'plans' always ended up sitting in one of our apartments, snuggled together (or as he so richly puts it, 'laying too close to one another') on the sofa, either dozing off occasionally, watching T.V or simply talking about nothing in particular.

But she wouldn't trade it for the world.

Because _she _was Haruno Sakura.

She _had_ Uchiha Sasuke.

And _nothing_ was going to change that.

'_If only he'd open this stupid present…'_ She thought to herself, growing irritated by the lack of noise.

She took a silent, deep breath and decided to try again.

"Ca-"

"No."

Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped, two actions which didn't go by unnoticed by the Uchiha. He smirked in reply and stood up, walking closer to her and holding his hand out as a gesture for her to take it.

"Come with me."

Still not fully recovered from being refused _once_ again, she shook her head and grasped his hand, deliberately harder than she needed to (and gained a little pleasure as she noticed a small wince) and smiled sweetly.

A sign that was _never_ good.

"Okay then, Sasuke-kun. As soon as you open up the bo-"

"No."

Agitated, she flopped back down on the sofa, her pink hair flowing softly around her wherever she went. She folded her arms across her chest and stuck her nose in the air with her eyes closed before poking her tongue out at the love of her life.

He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as he bent down and picked her up bridal style, ignoring her protests (because he knew she liked it) and walked out the door and down the streets, looking at nothing but the road ahead, while she either attempted to hit his back enough to make him put her down, or trying to hide her face (not that the pink hair and the fact that she was being carried by _the_ Sasuke Uchiha … who would _never_ touch a girl other than her like that gave it away.) from the watchful, curious eyes of the civilians who were out doing their usual Tuesday afternoon routines.

"Sasuke-kun where are you taking me? Put me down … people are watching …"

He smirked at this, and shook his head slightly. "Let them look. They're only jealous."

She huffed and folded her arms across her chest, keeping quiet for the rest of the journey.

Once she felt her beloved stop and place her down on the ground carefully, she spent a moment taking in her surroundings.

Sasuke had taken her to the bridge where Team 7 used to meet up every morning for training.

But it looked so different.

The sun was setting causing a vast range of colours to sprout from its surface, oranges and yellows and reds sparkling up the sky magnificently. The clouds that were left were a purple-y colour, indicating rain the next day, and covered a few of the sun's last rays before it set into the horizon not to be seen for another night.

The sky reflected into the river below them, perhaps, Sakura mused, making it even more spectacular to see. The trees before them looked like silhouettes as birds flew back and forth, resting for the night ahead.

It was the most breathtaking sight Sakura could imagine.

She gasped slightly at the wonderfulness of it all before turning back to her boyfriend, who was possibly just as breathtaking as what she had just witnessed.

"Sasuke this is … this … is _wow_ … how … or why …"

She couldn't believe she'd picked that time to stutter, as the Uchiha smirked at her incapacity to form a coherent sentence.

"The right time's come."

Sakura gazed up at him, still star-struck and not entirely sure she could use her voice just yet, and ended up just gaping at him.

How _romantic_.

She inwardly glared at herself as she shook her head and remained calm and cool (at least on the outside).

"The … time …?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked once again, an action that would never fail to please her. He glanced down and signalled to the box she was still holding in her fragile hands, and she formed an 'O' with her mouth (and eyes) before handing him the box gently.

"You probably won't like it much but … after all this time I've spent waiting I hope it was worth it …" Sakura trailed off, biting her lower lip out of nervousness as he unsealed the elegant white ribbon and watched it fall to the ground as he opened the box.

And she almost tumbled backwards at what happened next.

His eyes widened and his mouth was agape.

He was showing _emotion_.

Even though he was with her, he _never _showed his emotions, just expressed them with his actions.

He glanced up at her, still shocked at what he found in the box.

And shock can go one of two ways.

Good or bad.

And Sakura _so_ hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Sakura …"

He couldn't say anything more as he gently picked the chain up and fingered the charm on it delicately.

He blinked a few times before once again looked up at his Cherry Blossom, and noticed her nervous smile and the way she fingered the hem of her skirt.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have got it, and it's not that good and you'll probably never wear it but … it's the thought that counts right … surprise … hehehe …" She said anxiously, scratching the back of her neck.

No more thoughts could process through her mind, however, as suddenly her lips collided with his.

And oh what a sweet collision it was.

He kissed her forcefully, yet gently, as the hand with his chain wound round her waist, clutching the chain tightly, and the other found its way to the back of her neck. She gasped slightly, which was all he needed to slide his tongue into her mouth, tasting the sweet cherry lip balm along the way.

Due to lack of breath (oh how they hated being human at this particular moment) they pulled apart, leaning against each others foreheads and breathing deeply.

"… So … does that mean you like it?"

Sasuke smirked once again and chuckled slightly, "No. It means I _love_ it. Just one thing though …"

At this Sakura's breath hitched and her eyes widened. _'Something's wrong. What's wrong? Was he just joking? Does he really hate it?'_

All her questions remained unanswered, though, as she watched him undo the latch on the chain and turn her around, putting it on herself.

"Umm … Sasu-"

"It would suit you better."

Sakura turned back around to face him, fingering the charm on the chain that had Uchiha symbol in perfect colour and design with the letters 'S U' on the back., and giggled nervously.

"Umm … but Sasuke … I'm not an Uch-"

She was cut short by another charming smirk and a bend of his knees, as he positioned himself in an all too familiar way (she'd seen this position pulled by many men in T.V shows) and got a box from his pocket.

"Then become one. Marry me, Sakura."

Her eyes widened as (happy) tears leaked out and down her face.

She couldn't believe it.

He just proposed.

To _her_.

Wow.

She was, once again, at a loss for words, and blinked a few times while pinching herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

This was all _real_.

It was _really_ happening.

Wow.

Sasuke, taking the crying as a bad thing, hesitantly went to put the box back in his pocket, thinking that he had just blown his chances to be with the woman he loved for eternity.

He was soon corrected, as she toppled him over in a huge, passionate kiss.

Once she broke apart, she stared at him, her bangs lightly brushing his cheeks. He stared at her for a while, still unsure of her answer (ever the dense man) and held the box back up to her face.

She rolled off the top of him and sat cross legged on the stony bridge, watching him open the box to reveal a ring that by far beat every ring in the T.V shows she'd seen.

"Y … YES … Oh my gosh, YES!" She squealed, bouncing excitedly up and down on the spot, flailing her arms about all over the place.

Any passerby would simply think she was insane.

But Uchiha Sasuke knew that this was love.

He mentally cursed himself for being so cheesy as he took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her slender finger, fitting perfectly. She giggled (slightly hysterically) and wound her arms around his neck, causing him to fall over once more as they laughed (yes, Sasuke Uchiha _laughed_) and she rested her head on his chest as he played with the chain.

"Oh, and, Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

-smirk- "Surprise."

**Okay, it's done at last! Taken me the whole week to finish this! I started on Tuesday and I had to keep changing the dates of when Sasuke's birthday was while I have a splitting headache and I'm hyped about my birthday and I threw up last night and I've had a really busy day and it's just so ARGH but it is officially OVER!**

**Was that fluff or cheese, people? As I mentioned I was attempting fluff … but last time I tried it came out as huge cheese which wasn't intentional but still worked … so yeah … tell me dudes …**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**

**So please review!!!**

**An awesome birthday present, ne?**

**So … please ^^**

**Criticism welcome, just nothing too major, I know Sasuke's OOC, but there's nothing I can do about that … so yeah … **

**REVIEW!!!**

**-x-Emma-x-**


End file.
